


Designations

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Codenames, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Names, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan Gwynn is very different from Megan Kinney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designations

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel Comics - Uncanny X-Men  
> Pairing: Megan Gwynn (Pixie)/Laura Kinney (X-23) preslash  
> Timeline: Somewhere after #505 but before the move to Utopia.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: August 26, 2010

Megan sighed and looked up from the comic Victor lent her. "Can I _help_ you?" She asked Laura. Logan's sister had been in the exact same position for more than an hour, hunched over in the chair in the corner of their room, staring at her. It was pretty distracting, not to mention annoying. Laura blinked.

"No." Was her eloquent response. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been _watching_ me for _ages_."

"I have not known you for ages."

Exasperated, Pixie sighed again. "You know what I mean." She replied, rolling her eyes. When Laura didn't respond, Megan shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't dust you or anything, right? Cause if I did, I'm _so_ sorry, I really didn't mean to. Wolverine's always threatening to kill me when I get him and-"

"I am not hallucinating." Laura assured her, effectively cutting off her babbling. Then, before Megan could ask her anything else, she said "You have the same name as my cousin."

"Um..." Megan tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Okay. Is that a good thing?"

"It is confusing."

"Why?"

"Names are used to identify an individual. They are supposed to reflect the person with it."

"I guess." Pixie said, unsure. "I never really thought about it."

"You are nothing like my cousin."

"Is that okay?" Megan asked her tentatively, almost afraid of the answer.

"I haven't decided."

"Oh." For the first time in as long as she could remember, the Welsh girl was at a loss for words. She bit her lower lip and Laura's eyes immediately shifted from Megan to the carpet. "I think codenames are usually better for defining a person. 'Cause they're picked when the person is older."

Laura looked back up at her and squinted. "I see."

"Except for you. Yours sucks." She continued without thinking. "It's completely lame. 'X-23' sounds like a government designation or a project name or something."

"That is what it is." Wolverine's little sister told her flatly. "It was the designation assigned by the Facility. I was created on the twenty third attempt at replicating Weapon X's genetic sample. Which makes it who I am. The name is apt."

"Uh..." Megan flushed. "I-I didn't know." She stuttered, trying to apologise. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You were correct, it is my project name."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to be mean. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't."

"Oh good. I'm glad." She sighed in relief. "You're totally wrong, though. About your code name." Laura looked at her in confusion. And Megan tried not to laugh, she really did, but the look on her face was exactly like a puppy when it doesn't understand something.

"Am I amusing you?" Laura asked her. She sounded either hurt or offended, with Laura it was hard to tell sometimes.

"No, sorry. It's something else I just remembered." Megan lied.

"I see."

"But, see, 'X-23', like, it's _what_ you are, not _who_ you are." Megan argued. She leaned forward and rose to her knees, bouncing slightly as she got more worked up, "That's like saying my name should be 'Welsh Girl 1', 'Pink Haired mutant' or 'Gwynn, generation x - number y'."

"You were not created in a lab."

"That's so stupid. I bet at least one person on Utopia was created with artificial insemination and that's pretty close. And they don't have a Borg name."

"I don't think-" Laura tried, but Megan interrupted her.

"I know! You should pick a _new_ code name!" Megan began to bounce a little faster, flapping her hands up and down beside her. "One that describes who you are _now_!"

"I would not know how." The dark haired girl told her, but she sounded at least a little interested.

Megan grinned. "Then Vic and I can do it for you!" Pixie felt herself begin to hover off her mattress in her excitement. "We can come up with a few names and you can pick one! What'd you think?"

"I-" Laura began, but before she could answer, the door swung open with a bang.

"We have training, Girly-girl." Wolverine growled at her. "Remember?"

"Eep!" Megan squeaked. "Sorry!" She looked at Laura apologetically. "I'll talk to Victor about it and see you later, 'k? Bye!"

\---

X watched the Pixie girl run out of their room like her life depended on it.

"At least she didn't dust us." Logan muttered. Laura nodded. "See ya later, kid." He said to her as he left. She nodded again, not that he could see her.

Megan Gwynn was very different from Megan Kinney. It was still confusing, but she decided it was okay.

It was a good difference. Laura was fairly sure it would be wrong for her to have the same feelings for her cousin that she was developing for the bubbly, fairy-like mutant girl.


End file.
